


Kylux: Oneshots

by Blake09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Out of Character, Possessive Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake09/pseuds/Blake09
Summary: Some Kylux Oneshots I've had in my head for a while now.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1: Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a collection of Oneshots that I've had in my head for a while. I really hope you enjoy.

Cuddles with Hux, Kylo thought, was much like cuddling with an exact copy of himself. Both men knew exactly when the other wanted to move, knowing exactly where to position their limbs to make the other comfy, fitting together perfectly like a jigsaw. Kylo thought it was something to do with the Force, but then again, that was his explanation for anything. 

Tonight was no different. After a long, hard day of dealing with multiple meetings, a faulty engine and obscene yet vague orders from the Supreme Leader, both men collapsed into the large, double bed in Hux's quarters, shifting around to find the perfect position. They settled with Kylo's head pillowed on Hux's chest, legs entangled and hands lazily exploring each other - threatening to go no further then pleasured sighs of content. 

Eventually, they fell asleep, the sounds of some holo-comedy becoming background noise as the couple curled up around eachother, happy to be in the arms of eachother. 

Hux woke up first, 15 minutes before the pre-set alarm he had installed went off. He cracked his neck and looked down to see Ren curled up peacefully in his arms, clutching the arms wrapped securely around his waist. The older man smiled softly, cupping the youngers cheek and tracing a thumb around the plush, pink lips he knew too well. 

Ren's long lashes fluttered as he sluggishly cracked a grin up at the General, hazy eyes focusing on the sharp features of Hux's face. The smile was returned as Kylo rolled over and groaned about having to get up. Hux just chuckled and re-positioned himself behind the younger man, kissing the back of his head softly as the pair waited for the sharp shrill of the alarm to go off.


	2. Chapter 2: Corridors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hux is kinda possessive to me, also this is probably way out of character for both of them.

Even if they wanted to, both men knew that it would be impossible to keep their relationship a secret from everyone else. News travels fast amongst the First Order, no matter how hard one tries to keep secrets. Not that Kylo or Hux wanted to keep their relationship a secret. 

Phasma was the first person to know, immediately hugging both of them, squealing out congratulations and demanding to know the juicy details. From there, everyone found out. 

Before, Hux would've repulsed at the idea of keeping Ren around, needing to keep his authority and discipline strong around his subordinates without the younger man's natural process of going against anything the General proposed. Now, Hux couldn't bare the thought of having Kylo away. With him near, his thoughts were more calm and he was more relaxed around his men. 

The crew themselves quickly got used to seeing their co-commanders side by side. They didnt really have a choice with how protective the older man was about Kylo. If anyone even dared to look at Kylo in a certain way, Hux would growl lowly, and pull him closer by the arm that was nearly constantly around the mans waist, mumbling about how Kylo was his. 

Kylo himself always chuckled at the General's possessive side, adoring how much attention the other man gave him. Yes, news travels fast around the First Order, but the news that Kylo Ren belonged to General Hux was a message that would never get old to either man.


	3. Chapter 3: Approval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read The Rise Of Kylo Ren, please do. Ren as a character is super interesting to me, and I wish we saw more of him. But in my head cannon he lives, because reasons

"Mmhmm..and why should I let you date my boy Kylo here, Red? You could easily fuck him over, and risk losing your life because of it." Ren asked, quirking an eyebrow at the young General as he sat opposite him, feet up on the perfectly arranged desk Hux had. 

Ren had to admit, when Kylo had first come to him, explaining that he had started a relationship with some General, Ren wasn't sold. To most, Ethan Hux was a stubborn, arrogant man who walked with the biggest stick up his ass, stopping at nothing to get what he wants. When Kylo explained that the man was nothing like that, Ren's curiosity grew, needing to know if the kids new thing was worth it. Hence: an interrupted make-out session between the man he had come for, and the boy he wanted to look out for. 

Hux knew that he didn't technically need approval from the former leader, however he knew how much it would mean to Kylo to have Ren's approval, and seeing how much the knight meant to him, he agreed to answer some questions. He didn't agree to having to spill his life story out to a near stranger, but seeing Kylo's smile while he reassured Ren that he would never dare do anything to hurt him, made it worth the interrogation. 

"I love him. That's why. I'm not stupid enough to even conceive the thought of breaking his heart Ren. I'd have half the Order on me if I did." Ren glanced at the younger man sat next to him. His eyes were just staring blankly into space, but Ren could tell he was hiding back a smile. He'd never admit it, but he looked out for Kylo more then he probably needed to. The kid had him wrapped around his finger and he didnt even know it. The other knights knew it too, but they all looked out for the younger boy more then everyone else. He didn't need to - none of them did. The youngest knight could easily hold his own in fights, and was smarter then he was credited for. But the boy had a sensitive side that he hid well, only showing it to those he deemed close. 

Perhaps the General was better then originally thought, if he could get Kylo to show said side, Ren thought, turning back to Hux, holding his gaze head on for a few minutes, staying silent. 

Kylo sat inbetween the two men, glancing at both of them as the silence between them grew longer. He didn't plan for Ren to interrogate Hux so thoroughly - didnt plan on the older man asking anything about him at all really. But the longer the silence grew, the more nervous he became. Ren's approval meant a lot to him, and while he knew that Hux wouldn't mind answering a few questions, he couldn't help but think that his partner was annoyed at him, as if Kylo had specifically asked Ren to ask the most random and deep questions to deduce whether the General was worthy enough. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ren cracked a smirk, sitting forward and cocking his head. "Well..that's good enough for me Red. Clearly my boy here adores you," He saw the small roll of his eyes that Kylo gave, shaking his head, he carried on "But just know. You break him, I break you. Got it?" Ren growled, standing up from the chair. 

"Of course. I'm sure you'd be the first to know if it did happen.. which it won't." Hux replied smoothly, a smug grin appearing on his face as he and Kylo both stood up. 

"Mmm...well make damn sure it doesn't." Ren moved to Kylo's side, giving the knight a large grin before slapping his back hard, the man didn't flinch and returned the smile. 

"Sooo..satisfied?" Kylo asked, a hint of uncertainty. 

"Definitely. Until next time Kid, keep an eye on him Red." With that Ren left the pair, both men letting out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Kylo turned to Hux and buried his face in the older mans chest. 

"Thank you.. I know you hated that, but it means a lot to me." Hux pulled the knight onto his lap, sitting back down and letting out a small chuckle. 

"Its not an issue Kylo, I'm just glad I met his..surprisingly high expectations." Kylo smiled and shyly looked up at his partner. 

"So..now wha-" Before he could finish, Hux captured his lips again in a desperate attempt to resume what they had been rudely interrupted by before. Kylo just let out a small moan and kissed him back, happy to be in the arms of the man he loved.


End file.
